AngelDemon
by zoesaday goga
Summary: relato sobre lo que puede no llegar a esperarse en el subemisario espacial de smash bros brawl, las situaciones que estas traeran y de dos personajes completamente distintos a lo que se espera... sensaciones y confusiones..


_Relatos de lo que seria, la gran invasión del emisario subespacial en SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL, al momento en que todos son convertidos en trofeos, y algunos vuelven a su normalidad..._

_ La búsqueda por derrotar a tabú, los personajes son incluidos en mundos, donde ahora pueden viajar de puerta en puerta, tratando de llegar hasta el desenlace final, para ello debe encontrar a todos los demás personajes._

* * *

><p>En el castillo Asediado (fire emblem stage), un lugar lleno de enemigos y trampas, puertas se abren, los primidos luchan despiadadamente, pero se enfrenta a en ese lugar medieval y épico, en ese castillo, se encuentra una puerta hacia un personaje que ha sido duplicado por la peste violeta, y el personaje cautivo... en esta mazmorra...<p>

Los combates y reacciones de que están atacando el castillo se hacen inminentes, los rumores de que un personaje, esta allí. .. Y vencerlos a todos... es casi imposible... pero cierto...

En esa mazmorra profunda, ella solo puede escuchar los rumores, pero no puede gastar fuerzas, pues esta débil de tantas batallas, que al final la colocaron en ese lugar, y siendo usada para que la peste violeta la duplicara y usara su traje de batalla... era tan vergonzoso... no merecía que la ayudara, pero no quería llegar a ese desenlace, mientras recordaba, las misiones, en las que había luchado contra los piratas espaciales, viéndose ahora, como algo que podía ella controlar, si no fuera por ese error de dejar escapar a ridley ...

Encerrada en ese calabozo, con las manos atadas en lo alto, para que se fuera debilitando mas y mas... custodiada por los primidos mas fuertes, quien podría ir por ella?.. Era algo que no esperaba, puesto que ella se valía por sí misma, yo soy una caza recompensa Samus Aran, pero ahora no estaba en esa posición... como para rechazar ayuda...

Luego, con sus ojos cerrados, ella escucha sonidos de espada, de pisadas fuertes, de enemigos caer, de primidos que huyen, tratan de huir, ¿que clase de ayuda ella espera?.. luego, las pisadas se detienen, con un movimiento de espada, los barrotes del calabozo son destrozados, él entra, se detiene para mirarla, alza su espada y corta las cadenas, ella siente como va cayendo, trata de incorporarse al dar un paso hacia enfrente, pero no tiene fuerzas, así que él la detiene en su pecho y coloca su brazo sobre su espalda, quizás para apoyarla de que no se desmaye, ella nunca ha sentido esto, que la ayuden, se siente confundida, pero a la vez, protegida... es como si la abrazara..

Entonces, él guarda su espada, y coloca su otra mano en la barbilla de Samus, le levanta su rostro, la mira, mientras ella tiene sus ojos cerrados, ella puede sentir su aliento, aun así ... no puede evitarlo, él se acerca ... mas y mas... en ese momento, ella siente como sus labios se unen con los de él, en un beso, ella se da cuenta de lo que sucede, se siente asustada, confundida, su corazón late muy rápido, eso hace que sus ojos se abran y miren los ojos color dorado, que están enfrente de ella, entonces.. Se empuja contra él, tratando de salir de sus brazos, no esperaba esta ayuda, este rescate, de la persona menos pensada, como iría él a salvarla, se preguntaba, ¿como es posible?.. que Ganondorf, el mal personificado la rescataría, y... lo más confuso el beso que sintió... ¿A que se debió.. ese comportamiento?..

mientras ella reaccionaba a su sorpresa, Ganondorf la quedo mirando con una sonrisa y le dijo: " acaso un héroe no puede tener una recompensa"..; un poco de sarcasmo en esas palabras, quizás para burlarse de la situación, entonces Ganondorf se dirigió hacia una mesa donde estaba la pistola aturdidora de Samus, ella camino hacia él a pesar de lo sucedido, Ganondorf le dio su arma, y la miró, no con burla, quizás había algo mas en esa mirada, a lo que en esos segundos ella se refirió a él y digo: "no soy una princesita..Y tú eres un héroe..."; él se volteo para ir a la salida tratando de ocultar, el placer de esa conversación, mientras ella iva atrás de él, pensando en lo sucedido quizás tratando de descifrar sensaciones nuevas, pero al estar en la salida y ver como miles de primidos, se reunían en las afueras del castillo para la gran batalla, dejó esto en un encuentro que quizás pase desapercibido... o ¿no?...

* * *

><p><em>* Siempre quise hacer un fanfiction de mis dos personajes favoritos... SamusXGanondorf, nunca encontré un fanfiction, así que me animé a hacer uno... este es mi primer fanfiction, así que perdonen si no tiene mucha coherencia... pero tratare de seguir aprendiendo más... :D<em>


End file.
